Perjuangan Cinta
by mymagine
Summary: Kisah perjuangan cinta seorang gadis untuk menyatukan kembali orangtuanya dan memperjuangkan cintanya kepada wakil ketua OSIS yang sombong


Perjuangan Cinta

Author : Mymagine

Genre : Family, Romance, friendship

Main cast :

Jinsol (April)

Haechan (NCT)

G Dragon (BigBang)

Taeyeon (SNSD)

Support cast :

Nichkhun (2pm)

Tiffany (SNSD)

Vernoon (Seventeen)

Hyunkyung (Romeo)

Somi (I.O.I)

Elkie (CLC)

Rating : PG 13+

Length : Chaptered

Hai! Aku author baru panggil ajah aku Hani. Ini fanfic pertama aku, jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek. Dan kalau ada yang mau kasih saran dan kritik boleh kok... Jadi aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan ku :)..

Mohon bantuannya...

Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi yang damai di kota Seoul, tepatnya daerah Busan tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang ber- imigrasi dari Amerika untuk menetap di Korea. Tempat kelahiran sang istri. Mereka memilih tinggal disana, karena keinginan putri mereka yang bernama jinsol. Jinsol ingin sekali bertemu dengan idolanya yaitu boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun yaitu BTS. Keinginan nya itulah yang membuat orangtuanya bertengkar. Karena sang ayah yang bernama jiyoung yang masih ingin menetap di Amerika untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya yang sedang berkembang dan sang ibu yang bernama taeyeon menuruti kemauan putrinya, sekaligus untuk melepas rindu dengan kampung halamannya.

Karena keinginan putrinyalah, sang ayah akhirnya memilih mengalah. Tetapi setelah mereka menetap di Korea, sang ayah justru bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Istrinya pun kesal terhadap kelakuan suaminya itu. Karena suaminya selalu pulang malam dan disaat pulang pun akan tercium bau alkohol.

Bahkan hingga pagi ini sang ayah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang ke rumah, walau begitu sang ibu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya 'pulang ya syukur, gk pulang ya.. Emang gw pikirin' batin taeyeon.

Taeyeon pov

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini, aku langsung bergegas ke kamar putriku satu-satunya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia sekolah, dia memintaku untuk membangunkannya karena tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah barunya.

"Sayang.. Bagun yuk udah jam 6, nanti kamu bisa telat ke sekolah lohh.."ujarku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm. .hoooaaahmmmm..."."ne eomma, aku sudah bangun". Jawab jinsol masih setengah sadar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bereskan tempat tidurmu lalu mandi dan sarapan. Eomma sudah siapkan dibawah. Hari ini eomma ada rapat di kantor, jadi eomma tidak bisa mengantarmu. Tapi tenang saja eomma sudah meminta teman mu elkie untuk berangkat bersama. Jadi, ayo cepat bangun" ujarku sambil menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

"Ne eomma". Ujar jinsol yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yasudah eomma pamit yah, jangan lupa kunci pintu!". Ujar ku setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne eomma hati-hati di jalan!".

Taeyeon pov end

Author pov

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, jinsol langsung menuju teras rumah untuk menunggu elkie yang kata eommanya akan berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Tak sampai 5 menit jinsol menunggu akhirnya elkie pun tiba dan mereka langsung berangkat bersama. Sekolah mereka dekat dari rumah mereka, jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki saja untuk sampai disana. Sekolah mereka juga termasuk sekolah impian disana, karena hanya siswa pandai dan kaya saja yang boleh bersekolah disana. Nama sekolah mereka adalah Busan Foreign Language High School.

Mereka bisa keterima disana karena mereka berdua sangat pintar, dan juga kepala sekolah disana adalah paman elkie. Jinsol dekat dengan elkie saat mereka berdua 1 bangku di SMP. Saat itu jinsol murid pindahan dan guru mereka menyuruh jinsol duduk di samping elkie, berhubung bangku samping elkie kosong. Dan mereka telah bersahabat selama 1 tahun. Jinsol dan elkie hanya terpaut 5 bulan, tetapi jinsol masih kukuh untuk memanggil elkie dengan embel-embel unnie. Padahal elkie sudah bersikeras menolaknya, tetapi jinsol masih memaksa. Akhirnya elkie mengalah saja 'daripada k selesai-selesai' batin elkie pada saat itu.

Jinsol pov

"Hmm unnie? Kira-kira di sekolah baru kita nanti, kita masih bisa 1 kelas tidak yah? Aku selalu ingin bersamamu unnie" ujarku penuh harap.

"Hahah.. Mungkin saja". Jawab elkie dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Huft! Unnie, bujuk pamanmu yah? Agar kita satu kelas lagi yah yah?". Ujarku memohon dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyoku. Elkie pun yang gemas hanya mencubiti pipiku.

"Uhhh gemes banget sih kamu...! Iya tenang saja baby ji, aku akan membujuk pamanku nanti". Ujarnya yang masih terus mencubiti pipiku.

Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami dengan disertai candaan garing elkie unnie.

Jinsol pov end

Author pov

Setelah hampir 15 menit mereka berjalan menuju sekolah, akhirnya mereka sampai tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup.

"Ayo adik-adik segera kumpul di lapangan, karena kita aman memulai upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru tahun ini. Kakak kasih waktu 5 menit untuk berkumpul yah!". Terdengar suara kakak OSIS memanggil siswa-siswi baru untuk berkumpul.

"Duh! Aku kebelet nih, unnie tolong pegang tasku dulu yah? Aku ingin ke toilet. Sebentar saja". Ujar jinsol sambil menyerahkan tasnya dan berlari mencari keberadaan toilet.

"Anak ini! Selalu ajah bikin susah. Huft!". Ujar elkie yang segera mengikuti yang lain untuk berkumpul sembari menunggu jinsol kembali dai toilet.

Jinsol pov

"Ish! Dimana sih toiletnya? Udah gk tahan nih!". Ujarku kesal karena tidak menemukan toilet. Aku terus mencari hingga menemukan papan penunjuk toilet dekat belokan. Aku pun segera berlari agar cepat sampai di toilet, karena mendengar kakak OSIS yang sudah mulai cerewet. Saat sampai di belokkan...

Brukk!

Aku terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Kalau jalan tuh pake mata!". Ujar seseorang itu dan langsung pergi tanpa menolong ataupun menanyakan keadaanku.

"Huft! Dasar sombong!". Ujarku sambil berusaha bangun. Setelah berhasil bangun aku langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju toilet.

Jinsol pov end

Author pov

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, jinsol pun segera menyusul elkie di lapangan. Saat sampai di lapangan, jinsol segera mencari elkie dan ternyata elkie berada di barisan paling belakang bersama seorang cowok yang tidak jinsol kenal. Ia pun menghampirinya dan elkie kaget karena jinsol datang tiba-tiba.

"Astaga Baby ji! Kau membuatku kaget, kau darimana saja? Hah?!". Tanya elkie.

"Aku tadi habis dari toilet, dan tadi juga aku bertemu dengan manusia tak sopan yang menabrakku, memarahiku dan pergi tanpa menolong ataupun sekedar minta maaf padaku! Huft!..". Ujar jinsol masih kesal pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Ohh pantas saja kau lama, kukira kau ketiduran di toilet hahah...". Ujar elkie mengingatkan jinsol pada masa lalu saat masih SMP, tentang kebiasaannya yang sering ketiduran di toilet.

"Ihh! Unnie! Itukan sudah masa lalu sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi kok!". Ujar jinsol membela diri.

"Masa ? Aku gk percaya tuh bweee :p". Ledek elkie pada jinsol yang masih terlihat kesal padanya.

"Ihh! Unn—

"Ekhm!". Terdengar suara batuk yang dipaksakan, membuat jinsol menghentikan ucapannya. Dan elkie baru ingat jika masih ada 1 orang lagi diantara mereka yang belum ia kenalkan pada jinsol.

"Ah iya, hampir lupa. Jinsol kenalkan ini sepupu aku, dia juga sama sepertimu dari Amerika juga. Dan vernoon kenalkan ini jinsol, sahabat aku yang sering aku ceritain itu lohh. Cantik kan?". Ujar elkie mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Hai". Ujar jinsol

"Hai juga cantik". Ujar vernoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Elkie yang melihatnya langsung ilfeel dan jinsol langsung tersipu malu.

'Ihh! Manusia di depanku ini tampan sekali!'. Batin jinsol.

"Nah! Adik- adik berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, jadi kita mulai ajah yah acaranya! Yang pertama ada sambutan dari wakil ketua OSIS kita, karena ketua OSIS nya lagi ada urusan di luar negeri. Oke untuk mempersingkat waktu. Kita panggil saja kak haechan! Tempat dan waktu kami persilahkan". Ujar kakak OSIS.

Jinsol pov

Sepertinya aku pernah liat wakil ketua OSIS itu tapi dimana yah?

Ah! Dia kan manusia yang menabrakku saat diperjalanan menuju toilet. Ah, ternyata dia wakil ketua OSIS toh, pantas saja gayanya sombong sekali.

"Unnie!". Panggilku ke pada elkie unnie.

"Ne?". Jawabnya.

"Itu manusia yang menabrak tadi pagi unnie". Ujarku. Tapi elkie unnie hanya diam saja.

"Beruntungnya kamu baby ji. Dia sangat tampan". Ujar elkie unnie.

"Hah?! Unnie menyukainya?.. Yang benar saja?! Dia itu sombong unnie!". Ujarku yang tidak percaya bahwa elkie unnie menyukai cowok sombong itu.

"Hei yang di belakang! Maju sini!".

Deg! Apa manusia sombong itu menunjuk ke arah ku ? Aku mencoba menengok kebelakang tapi tidak ada orang di belakangku. Astaga! Apa aku yang dimaksud manusia sombong itu?.

"Iya kamu, ngapain nengok ke belakang?! Cepat sini!". Ujarnya.

Akhirnya aku melangkah ke hadapannya dengan sedikit gemetar, aku sangat takut jika nanti akan dimarahi.

Jinsol pov end

Author pov

Setelah jinsol sampai dihadapan haechan, haechan hanya menyeringai.

"Ah! Kamu tadi yang menabeakku yah di toilet? Sekarang ayo minta maaf!". Ujarnya memerintahkan jinsol untuk meminta maaf.

"Loh! tadi kan aku juga gk sengaja! Lagipula situ juga langsung pergi gitu ajah!". Ujar jinsol membela diri, karena dia tidak ingin di permalukan di depan semua orang, apalagi kepada orang yang belum di kenalnya.

Terlihat vernoon maju ke depan dan ikut membela jinsol.

"Iya! Situ gk boleh egois! Bukan karena situ wakil ketua OSIS, terus situ berhak menindas adik kelas! Saya bisa laporin ini kepada paman saya! Karena dia kepala sekolah di sini!". Ujar vernoon yang membela jinsol.

"Dasar anak kecil! Beraninya ngadu doang! Silahkan jika situ mau laporin saya ke pak kepsek, toh dia juga yang nyuruh saya untuk ngelakuin ini semua! Daripada kalian mempermalukan diri kalian, lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat kalian lagi! Saya sudah muak melihat muka kalian!". Usirnya kepada jinsol dan vernoon.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ketempat semula dengan seluruh pandangan mata mengarah ke mereka.

Jinsol pov

Ish! Tuh orang bikin malu aku ajah sih! Untung ada vernoon jadi aku gk perlu nanggung malu sendirian. Tapi tetep ajah tuh orang bikin kesel. Aku masih gk percaya kalo elkie unnie suka sama dia, secara dia sombong, angkuh, egois, walaupun aku akui dia emang ganteng sih tapi masih gantengan vernoon menurutku... Ish! Kok jadi mikirnya kemana-mana sih?!.

Jinsol pov end

Author pov

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan upacara penyambutan tadi, mereka mendapat tugas yaitu memintai tanda tangan para OSIS, yang menurut siswa-siswi baru ialah sok nge-artis! Iya ? Kenapa ? Karena baru ditanyain ajah itu udah sombong banget bilangnya 'maaf kakak sibuk, sama kakak yang lain ajah'. Tetapi jinsol dan kawan-kawannya tetap bertahan. Mereka tetap memaksa untuk di tanda tangani. Hingga akhirnya tinggal satu nama yang belum mereka minta tanda tangan yaitu.. Haechan. Yah satu nama itu selalu membuat jinsol kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tugas tetaplah tugas, jadi jinsol harus terapi meminta tanda tangannya walaupun harus dibuat malu lagi olehnya.

Karena haechan menyuruh jinsol untuk membelikannya minuman di kantin yang jaraknya melewati 7 kelas dari tempat dia berdiri. Dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya jinsol menuruti kemauannya demi mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Setelah jinsol kembali dan memberikan pesanannya, haechan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan terima kasih.

Dan akhirnya jinsol pun menangis, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Kakak jahat! Kakak egois! Kakak gk tau apa kalo aku udah berjuang untuk beliin minuman itu untuk kakak, dan uang itu habis hanya untuk membeli minuman itu! Karena aku lupa untuk membawa uang lebih hiks! Hiks!.. ". Jinsol menangis dan untung saja tidak ada orang di lorong tersebut, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Haechan yang tidak tega pun berbalik dan menghampiri jinsol yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Haechan mengusap kepala jinsol lembut.

"Iya-iya maaffin kakak yah ? Udah jangan nangis lagi dong, gk malu apa udah SMA masih cengeng. Mana sini bukunya yang mau aku tanda tanganin?". Tanya haechan yang masih mengusap-usap kepala jinsol.

Jinsol pun menghapus air matanya denfan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyerahkan buku kepada haechan untuk ditanda tangani.

"Nah, sudah. Nih gk usah nangis lagi yah nanti imutnya ilang loh". Ujar haechan berusaha menghibur jinsol.

Jinsol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tiba-tiba ia mencium pipi Himchan.

"Terima kasih kak tanda tangannya!". Dan jinsol pun langsung lari meninggalkan haechan yang hanya mematung sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang mendapat ciuman dadakan dari jinsol. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

'Aku akan mendapatkan mu jinsol, tunggu saja'

TBC...

Gimana chapter 1 nya ? Menarik enggak ? Kalo enggak maklumin ajah yah hehehe...

Ditunggu yah kritik dan sarannya...

Sampai jumpa Minggu depan bye bye...


End file.
